


Kiss it Better

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotions happen?, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: An interlude of curiosity turns into an evening of comfort.for dadrunkwriting "If I could, I would kiss away your scars."





	Kiss it Better

“How did you get this one?” Layna asks, trailing her finger along the thin line slicing across his side.

“The Temple of Mythal. There was a lucky archer on the wall. I didn’t even notice it until after Inquisitor Adaar had made it into the Temple.”

The room had chilled as the night wore on. The heat of their lovemaking earlier had dissipated some time ago. Snuggled against Cullen like she was though, she barely noticed it. They would need to tend to the fire soon though, else they’d wake to an icy room. By they, of course, she meant Cullen.

“Here?” she asks, pointing to one, barely more than a dot under his chin.

“Breaking up a fight in the Templar barracks. Some drunk recruit had gotten in his head that another drunk recruit was making eyes at the girl he was making eyes at, and hot heads and a distinct lack of common sense won through and I had to leap in the middle. Once the blow was landed the fight ended pretty quickly. You’d be surprised how fast hitting your commanding officer in the face will sober you up.”

“And this one?” She traces the scar behind his ear.

He laughs a little ruefully. “That one was my sister Mia. I was a child and tormenting her about a boy I thought she fancied. So she threw a rock at my head. I daresay I deserved it, I was being dreadful, but I would like to point out that I was right. She ended up marrying him.”

Layna laughs softly. “I’m sure you were a right terror. Here?” She indicates a mark on this throat.

He sobers. “I got that in the Circle of Ferelden.” He doesn’t clarify beyond that so Layna leans up and kisses it.

“What was that for?” he asks, gazing down at her with an emotion she couldn’t identify.

“If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.”

He pulls her in for a kiss, quick but hard as if he was trying to tell her something with his lips that his mind couldn’t put words to.

“Layna,” he starts, but she cuts him off by kissing the scar cutting into his lip.

“Shh.” She sits up and kisses a faint scar on his temple and moves down to his chest. “Your pain does not define you, Cullen.” She’s not sure why she says it, but it obviously meant something to Cullen. She can see his eyes shining in the dim.

Her lips trail across his chest, dancing from scar to scar. Cullen’s breath catches when her lips delve lower and kiss a line near the indent of his hips. Skimming over, she finds that he’s already hard. She plants a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the side of his cock.

A biting moan claws out from his throat. “Layna, I’m fairly certain I don’t have any scars there.”

A smirk plays on her mouth. “I’m nothing if not thorough, my love.” She kisses her way around his girth before licking a path to his tip. She sees his fingers digging into the bed sheets and hears a soft oath and when she takes him fully into her mouth, he repeats it louder.

His fingers claw into the blanket as she works him with her mouth, her hands massaging circles on his thighs. She hears him murmuring to himself, his voice too soft to hear the words, but the tone is breathy and pleading. She can feel his muscles tighten under her hands when she dips her head, taking as much of him as she can. She groans as she gropes the taught muscles, preening slightly at the obvious strength of the man below her and her current power over him; the rush was heady.

She lets him slide out of her mouth, his hard cock bounces lightly against his abdomen and he lets a whimper of protest. He meets her gaze when she sits back up, his eyes hazy with lust. “Layna, I-”

“I know Cullen,” she says, positioning herself over him. “I know,” she repeats, sliding herself down slowly, savoring the feeling of him filling her again. One of his hands finds a firm grasp against her hip and the other searches its way up her body to feel her breast, heavy in his hand. His calloused thumb skims over her nipple and he uses the hand on her hip to set her pace.

He starts her off slowly, but it’s not long before he lowers his hand to grip her ribs and uses his hold to pull her down against his thrusts. He can feel her breast bouncing on his hand with every slap of their hips. Her head tips back and he takes a moment to follow the soft lines of her throat, his eyes trailing down her body, drinking in the sight of his manhood disappearing into her. He bites his bottom lip, his teeth scraping against the soft skin.

He flicks his eyes back up to meet hers and finds her staring at his mouth. He frees his lip and she moans at the sight. Without thinking, she leans forward to capture that lip in a kiss. His arms lock behind her and while their tongues dance together, he sets a demanding pace.

She breaks the kiss with a harsh breath and a hoarse, “Cullen, I’m- Cullen, please I-, Cullen  _please._ ”

“Yes. Yes, love. Now, together. Come with me.  _Come with me now._ ” His last phrase is said as a growl and the harsh rasp of it against her ear is her final undoing. Cheek to cheek they find their completion with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are always enjoyed. :)


End file.
